Crimson Regret
by Lord of the dark Fluffiness
Summary: Hiei Jaganshi, the strong warrior has fallen in love with a mortal. Hiei gets Blood lust and starts to kill anything and everything. Will she survive? Song Fic: I love you...I'll Kill you by Enigma.


Lord of The Dark Fluffiness

Presents . . .

Her first Fanfic . . .

**Crimson Regret**

/_I see love, I see passion_/

Hiei had loved you for so long. You thought nothing could break you two apart. Lately he had been acting strangely. Disappearing for days at a time then turning up and pretending nothing had happened. At the same time people were turning up dead too. You had begun to suspect Hiei but you knew that if you asked him about it he would ask you if you trusted him and you did. You sighed. /There's no way he would do that . . .. Would he? . . / You thought about it for a long time.

_/I feel danger, I feel and obsession_/

You had loved him for a while but knew very little about his past. He had acted so cold to you the first time you met. But when you looked into his eyes you saw a loneliness no one else saw.

"Hey Hiei!" You said as he walked in the door. He ignored you. /That's new. . . / You think. He had never just ignored you like that. I'm going to ask Kurama about this he's known Hiei for a long time. So you did.

/_Don't play games with the ones that love you_/

" Kurama, Do you think something's wrong with Hiei?" You asked Him.

"Well he has been acting strangely hasn't he?" Kurama asked you. You nodded.

"Well today he ignored me when he walked in the door and I said hi then he's been disappearing every night and staying gone until a few days later then pretending nothings wrong and he barely left for an hour!" You exclaimed to Kurama.

"When did he start leaving?" Asked the Spirit Fox.

"Like a week ago" You replied.

" When the bodies started appearing?" He again questioned you.

"uh-huh" You answered.

/_Cause I hear a voice who says_/

"And he's been acting like nothing happened when he returned to you?" Kurama asked.

"Yes . . . Exactly" You answered. He looked thoughtful for a second.

"I think you should tell Koenma this," He said. A serious tone in his voice that made you worry about Hiei.

"Ok Kurama" You said and went with him to seek Koenma.

You got there and explained to Koenma. He looked Scared and worried at the same time.

" We have a major problem (your name)" Koenma said.

"What is it? Is Hiei going to be ok?" You asked Him.

"I'm afraid not" Koenma replied to you.

"What? Why?" You asked starting asking a lot of questions. Koenma hushed you by raising his hand.

" I'm sorry (your name) but Hiei has a certain type of Blood Lust. Blood lust makes you kill and kill until you kill the one person that you truly love and after you kill you don't remember what you did and why your there but after you kill your love the memories come back to you as one big rush . . . most demons lose their mind at the end of blood lust . . . I'm so sorry." Koenma said but you could see he was truly sorry.

"Um…what can I do to stop it?" You said trying to regain hope.

"Nothing you can't, but you can figure out how he got it it's contagious so he must have received it from another demon." Koenma said trying to help you as best as he could.

_/I love you…I'll kill you_/

You tried to think back. Then remembered Hiei had fought a demon 2 weeks ago who had lost his mind you never knew why. But that must have been where he got it.

" I remember" You said quietly.

" Now go, try to spend time with Hiei if you can" Koenma advised you sadly.

You left with a heavy heart. /Oh my Hiei what have you gotten your self-into/ you thought to your self. You cried that night hoping it was all just a bad dream.

You woke up the next day and went to look for Hiei he was nowhere to be found. And you realized it was all too real.

Koenma contacted you that day a few moments after you woke up to tell you that Kuwabara's body had been found in a ally nearby you started crying again. Everyone showed up at the funeral even Hiei. And no one knew who killed Kuwabara but you. You didn't say much. Kurama knew too. But said little also.

Next went Yusuke. Found in his house, which made you ashamed. You could have at least warned him. Did something, to help him.

/_Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room_/

Kurama was next he hadn't fought it. He probably couldn't deny the inevitable. You knew your beloved would come after you next. Then he would remember the oh so horrible truth. But would he go after Koenma first? You doubted it.

/_Look into the mirror of your soul_/

Hiei was gone again. Probably waiting for you somewhere not knowing what he was about to do to you. To himself. At Kurama's funeral Hiei almost had tears in his eyes you could see it. But no one would ever see his weaknesses. Not even you. You knew he would want to be strong for you.

/_Love and hate are one in all_/

You went to the Forest where you knew he liked to go and where he would be. Koenma had told you to run or move in with him so his ogres and demon servants could protect you from your insane lover. But you declined you would not run from the only person you loved with all your heart. Your friends were dead because of him. But you wouldn't let a hate grow inside you.

/_Sacrifice turns to revenge and believe me_/

You walked past trees hearing leaves ruffle as Hiei followed you thinking you didn't know. But you always knew when he was around you could sense him. As he could you. That's why he had no trouble finding you. You knew he was waiting until you got deep enough into the forest for people not to hear you if you screamed.

/_You'll see the face who'll say_/

You reached that point. Hiei jumped down from a tree. You looked into his eyes but there was nothing no remorse, sorrow, happiness, joy anything.

"Why don't you scream?" He asked venomously.

/does he realize what he's saying? / You wondered.

"Answer me human" Hiei said getting impatient.

"I don't have to" You said.

"I'll just kill you quick and painless" Hiei said.

_/I Love you. …I'll kill you_/

He rushed forward sword drawn. And pushed forward to stab you. It met its target. And a pain shot through your body.

" I… forgive… you… Hiei" You said before your body went limp.

Hiei dropped to his knees memories returning to where they belong. Your last words. Echoing through his brain.

/_But I'll love you forever_/

(Hiei's POV)

You heard screams…Kurama's screams…Yusuke's your friends…last words of each all different…/I can't live like this/ You thought. You picked up your blade and positioned it over your pained heart.

"I'm sorry (your name)" You whispered to the wind.

And thrust the sword into your despair.

Bleeding a Crimson Regret.

For (your name).

/_I feel loneliness, loneliness in my room/_


End file.
